


奥尔巴赫回忆录

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 意大利人奥尔巴赫-博拉列夫斯基先生的一生





	奥尔巴赫回忆录

《孔雀的反叛》  
——安德烈亚斯•卡斯帕•奥尔巴赫-博拉列夫斯基回忆录  
来我给大家看看高级玛丽苏（汤姆苏）是怎么嫖娼的

从这个复杂花哨到令人憎恶的名字我们就很难描述清回忆录主人的来历，这本来是任意一本合格的回忆录都应当做到的基础内容展示。一条杂乱的线可以穿成意大利式滑稽喜剧，一个来历不明的襁褓婴儿可以掀起一场腥风血雨，一个奇怪到穿杂着各国独有特色的奇怪名字赤裸裸地揭示主人公首当其冲最为明确的身份——要么他是一个高贵的亚美尼亚古王室贵族，要么他是一个杂种。

安德烈亚斯•卡斯帕•奥尔巴赫-博拉列夫斯基显然属于此列，由于他的全名过长，通常被简写为安德烈亚斯•奥尔巴赫，他的朋友们叫他安德烈，情人们——如果他有的话，叫他卡斯帕。卡斯帕，他憎恨这个名字，因为他从小也没弄清到底写作Caspar，Kaspar还是Casparre，他希望是Caspar，他曾怀疑久未谋面的父亲有一半英国的血统，因为他不再浓密的头发经过岁月的洗礼，竟显示出一点淡淡的属于凯尔特人的红色，当他首次指出这一点时心中燃起希望的狂喜，因为将自己的身家和伦敦联系在一起似乎就有了那么一丝得愿以偿的意味。是的安德烈曾经迷恋过英国，没人能够拒绝黑雨伞和风衣的诱惑，尽管他那爱好法式优雅和遥远东方云香珍绣的母亲对此嗤之以鼻，“安德烈你是个男孩子，你要把握好你所爱的东西。”但他一辈子也没有踩上巴黎的土地，也无法爱上妩媚的玛丽安娜们。

在他父亲的选择性忽视下带着一肚子的疑问长大，他从十五岁开始便脱离了寄宿制中学的掌控，留下一张只写着他每年所欠下的全部教育费和饮食费的欠条以及一本卡尔克布雷纳的乐谱便离开了。便条下写着这些话：请允许我回来的时候再算清利息，毕竟通货膨胀率是个好问题，在走遍全德意志和奥地利的证券交易所之前，到威尼斯当一个船夫显然更容易还债，您暂时不用考虑把我从意大利捞回东普鲁士，我觉得我还能在我所钟爱的事业上挣扎一番。

您听听，这不知天高地厚的小子说的是什么话，他苦学拉丁语和希腊语，对普契尼歌剧和雨果小说熟稔于心却只想去做个自由的纤夫。要不是那混小子已经在当晚溜之大吉，老奥尔巴赫大约会气得打断他的腿给他早早找一门亲事嫁出去，就连安娜玛利亚也不同意儿子如此鲁莽的行动，但女人的软心肠总要叫她护着儿子，她拍拍迪特里希老头子，亲切地说儿子或许只是犯了言语上一概夸张的毛病，就像十岁的那年他不小心从马上摔了下来，硬生生把症状描述到奥尔巴赫夫妇差点带着他截肢的程度，最后还是隔壁的好人胡勒医生制止了这男孩天花乱坠的描述，但迪特里希老头子转头就把他带去了精神科医生那里。

你看，他还留下了一本乐谱，说明他还记得给我们点念想。奥尔巴赫老夫妇于是天天抱着这本乐谱抚摸儿子稚嫩的笔记。若干年后，当爱梵瑟琳•阿玛蒂亚•莫泽尔小姐偶然问起同样的问题时，他只是耸耸肩解释说自己有一天突然发现这个该死的杰出钢琴演奏家其实是个骗子，他为以前鬼迷心窍的自己感到羞耻，于是带上自己的所有别的乐谱之后把这本嫌恶地放回了书桌。

这就是这个不知所谓的Casper（还是Kasper？）变成了Casperre的经过，有个入乡随俗的名字总是更加容易融入当地群体，更好的是，没有人闻之而变色，不会有人缠着他要他解释安德烈•亚历山大耶维奇怎么用俄语拼写，以及亚历山大是否是他的父亲一类（这可真不尊重人！但当他短暂地待在哈巴罗夫斯克使用了原名的时候，同行一个波兰人竟然真的问了这个愚蠢至极的问题）。当然他的姓氏也免不了造成一些小小的麻烦，黑森和安哈尔特可以连在一起，安娜与玛利亚自然而然连在一起，奥尔巴赫和博拉列夫斯基呢，看起来就像一个古板的日耳曼军官和俄罗斯小提琴手在打架，而这个男孩子又习惯性省掉连字符的后一部分（当然在俄罗斯的时候他则采取了相反的策略），需要填一些证件的时候，便总免不了费尽口舌。

他因此而与爱尔芙莉德•格奈瑙森结缘，初见时女军官率先打量他不下十分钟：手老老实实地背在背后，但拇指还是不安分地挠着椅子，看上去像个去红灯区风流被家里抓到却丝毫不放在心上的公子哥儿。审这种（疑似）政治犯本来是舍伦伯格处长小姐的工作，但事情一旦涉及到军队物资的运送便无法绕过国防军的坎儿。爱尔芙莉德心思百转，安德烈目光精亮灼人，他此时已经取得了意大利公民资格，并不怕这位看起来毫无狡诈之态的女军官要严刑拷打。果然不到一个时辰的时间，让审讯室几位工作人员都恨得牙痒的小混蛋就大摇大摆地松了手，对着尊敬的女少校邀约晚餐了。

TBC.


End file.
